a kunoichi's burden
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: They mock us, call us weak. They have no idea... They have no idea what kunoichi are, never mind their strength. We are strong, we don't need to prove oursleves to them. Guys will never understand, the strength and power of a Kunoichi.
1. Ch1: insulting

**A Kunoichi's Burden**

Ch 1: Insulting

"You girls are so weak. Why do you even bother being ninja? Kunoichi are a disgrace to their nations." mocked a 17 year old Neji.

"The only thing a ninja does is fight, and you're all too weak to fight." Kiba smirked.

"All you care about is your appearance and stalking people who don't even like you. All women, especially kunoichi, are just weak and insane." Shikamaru mumbled.

"You don't work as hard either, you're always slacking off. You let you're emotions slow you down and hold you back." Chouji said.

"We all know you're never going to be good enough to keep up with us, so why don't you just quit?" Sasuke said as the other guys nodded or looked impassive at the girls, excluding Lee and Naruto who just stared at their feet.

"You're wrong." Hinata whispered sadly.

"You have no idea…" Ino said a little louder, but just as sad as Hinata.

"You all just sound so stupid, talking like you know everything." Tenten said looking at each of them straight in the eye, her eyes showing nothing.

"It's really sad that you know absolutely nothing, but make these assumptions anyway." Sakura said, her eyes like Tenten's, emotionless. She then turned to her teammates, "At least my power is my own. I don't borrow power from demons and seals." She said as she did a hand seal and disappeared in a whirlwind of flames. The boys were shocked, though they didn't all show it.

"You all block out your emotions and then call yourselves strong, it's sad." Hinata said as she too made a hand sign and disappeared in a whirlwind of water.

"You make fun of those who are able to face their emotions and still remain sane. It's pitiful." Tenten spat as she did a sign and vines from the earth sprouted up and swallowed her.

"You have no idea…" Ino said, louder than last time, but this time she said it out of anger and not sadness. Then she made a hand sign and started to fade, the wind picking up around them, "A kunoichi is more than a ninja. You have no idea what a kunoichi even is." They heard Ino's voice whisper with the wind.

After a moment the guys just scoffed.

"Pathetic, so they leaned a new jutsu. Big deal." Sasuke said and turned to walk away.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Troublesome, they'll probably try to leave the village to get power, like the Uchiha did. Then we'll just have to go and get them." Shikamaru sighed and turned to follow Neji & Sasuke.

"They're too weak too even leave the village. They're weak, not stupid. They know they wouldn't last a minute out there without us to cover their backs." Naruto said following.

"That's why they've never had a mission without us." Kiba laughed. The rest followed murmuring and laughing the same.


	2. Ch2: venting & planning

**A Kunoichi's Burden**

Ch 2: Venting & Planning

"I can't believe them!" Ino screamed as she punched a hole in the ground. She actually had some difficultly pulling it out. They were at their secret training ground in the middle of the wood surrounding Konoha. Only kunoichi knew about it.

"They don't know Ino. It was our choice not to tell them." Hinata whispered, while sitting by the side of a nearby lake used for water training.

"Are you defending those bastards? Seriously Hina-chan, even if they don't know about kunoichi, they shouldn't call their own teammates weak. We asked for a 5 minute break after training with them nonstop for 5 hours!" Tenten almost yelled standing over Hinata's sitting form.

"I'm not defending them! I'm just saying they weren't aware that we had been training for 4 hours before that. And it was our choice not to tell them about what Kunoichi do. I'm just as mad as you, but I'm trying to see it from their point of view." Hinata said looking up at Tenten. "To be asking for a break after only 5 hours when you're a Jounin with the best of Konoha's ninja, it did make us look bad."

"Bet even if we were weak, which WE ARE NOT, they had no right to say that to us. Guys and girls are built differently, yes, but that doesn't mean one is better than the other!" Sakura said as she sent a tree flying with her strength.

"It's kind of ironic considering we were about to show them what we've been working on over the past year." Tenten said sitting in the middle of the grassy field.

"I just wanted to make sure I had enough chakra so I wouldn't lose control like last time. Next time I'll just fire away and hope they can avoid it. If not, 'oh well guess they were too weak'." Ino started laughing.

"I wonder what they would have said if they had waited until we showed them that we've been holding back this past year. You saw their reactions to our exit right?" Tenten asked smirking.

"They would have fainted from shock I'm sure." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she went and sat down opposite of Tenten where there was a little less grass.

"They might still be a little stronger, but they just can't count us out like that! We work twice as hard just to be able to keep up!" Ino screamed, getting angry again as she started punching a tree.

"Not to mention the other stuff we have to do. While they're off training we're on kunoichi mission or doing kunoichi-related things." Hinata said as she dipped her finger into the water.

"I've always hated being a kunoichi, but at least with Tsunade-sama here as Hokage making laws for us, it's not as bad as it was for Kurenai and Anko." Tenten said picking a blade of grass and putting it between their teeth.

"Seriously, it's like leading a double life or something from those books." Ino wined, jumping up into a tree onto the highest branch to lie down.

"Except we CHOOSE this and it's not the end of the world or a crappy lust relationship if they find out. I just don't want them to know what we have to do to stay ninja." Sakura said.

"Guys have it so easy. All they have to do is train to fight, why is this world so sexist and makes everything harder for us girls?" Tenten asked.

"I think it's because guys wouldn't be able to handle it." Hinata spoke softly.

"You're probably right. We know for a fact that bottling your emotions doesn't work with a kunoichi's situation." Sakura said.

"So what do we do? I'm not betraying Konoha after everything we've been through. Tsunade-sama needs us as much as all the other kunoichi." Tenten said.

"Just ignore them I guess. There's not much else we can do." Sakura shrugged.

"How about we just don't talk to them until they apologize?" Hinata asked.

"Works for me. I'm not going to go to training either. How about we just train here until the guys get smart?" Ino said.

Sakura snorted, "Like that will ever happen. They're guys, no wait, they're boys. It's, like, in their DNA to be dumb."

"I really can't imaging they'll apologize to us. The only way I can see that happening is if we tell them the truth or save their asses. And I refuse to let them know." Tenten said with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Ugg! I'm going to meditate before I hurt someone." Ino said from up in the tree.

"Relax Ino. We'll always be here for you. We made a promise to always have each others backs no matter what, remember?" Tenten said. All the girls smiled and looked at each other.

"We'll meditate as well. We don't have enough chakra to train anyways." Sakura said.

Each girls sad cross-legged and closed their eyes. Each made their own unique hand symbol that they had discovered on their own, along with their own unique fighting style. Hinata's was a hand sign for water, Ino's for air, Tenten's for earth, and Sakura's for fire.

After a while Hinata started to hum, the others joined in. Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out a small music player. She scrolled through with her eyes still closed & hit a button. The song they were humming started to play. As the intro came on they stood up and started to go through their positions for their style of fighting. It sort of looked like a dance as the kicked and turned to the beat of the music. Then they started to sing.

**Sakura,** _Ino¸ _Tenten, Hinata, _**ALL,**_ _**Sakura&Ino, **__Tenten&Hinata_

**You're making a choice to live like this **

In all of the noise I am silence

We already know how it ends tonight 

You run in the dark through a firefight 

_And I would explode just to save your life _

_Yea I would explode _

**Let me light up the sky **

_Light it up for you _

Let me tell you why

I would die for you 

_**Let me light up the sky **_

_I can't find a wall to pin this to _

_They're all coming down since I found you _

I just wanna be where you are tonight 

I'll run in the dark looking for some light 

And how will we know if we just don't try

**We won't ever know **

**Let me light up the sky **

_Light it up for you _

Let me tell you why

I would die for you 

Let me light up the sky 

Light it up for you

_Let me make this mine _

**I'll ignite for you **

**Let me light up the sky **

**Just for you tonight **

_Let me help you fly _

_'Cause you won't have time _

To cover your eyes and get your disguise 

They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die 

And it's still so hard to be who you are

So you play this part, and the show goes on

**That you come this far with a broken heart **

_Yeah, you come this far and you're broken... _

**Let me light up the sky **

_Light it up for you _

Let me tell you why

I would die for you 

_**Let me light up the sky**_ (Let me light up the sky) 

_**Light it up for you **_(Light it up for you)

_**Let me make this mine**_ _(Let me make this mine) _

_**I'll ignite for you,**_ **I'll ignite for you**

_**Let me light up the sky**_ **(Let me light up the sky)**

_**Light it up for you**_ _(Light it up for you)_

_**Let me tell you why**_ (Let me tell you why)

_**I would die for you**_ (I would die for you)

**And it's still so hard to be who you are **

**But you come this far with a broken heart **

_And it's still so hard to be who you are _

_But you come this far and you're broken _

_**Light up the sky **_

_**Let me light up the sky**_

As the song faded out with the girls got out of their final poses.

"Well that was a good exercise." Ino said smiling as the girls got into a huddle, sitting on the ground.

"The one good thing to come out of being a Kunoichi." Tenten murmured. Sakura just snickered at her comment.

"We should be heading back, its almost completely dark out." Hinata said.

"Yea ok, let's just balance each other before leaving." Sakura said. They all nodded and took each others hands. The released their elemental chakra into each other & around them. When they finally were balanced, the center of their circle glowed white.

They all opened their eyes and smiled.

"I will never get used to how cool that is." Sakura smirked. They all laughed and left the clearing together.

"Just don't forget the plan." They all said at the same time before breaking out in giggles and parting ways. It would have been perfect except for the sadness in their eyes as they thought about what their 'teammates' had said to them on their way home.


	3. Ch3: the bet

**A Kunoichi's Burden**

Ch 3: The Bet

The girls didn't talk to the guys after that, not even on mission. They didn't show up for their normal training session with their Jounin Teams. Yes they were all Jounin's now, even Naruto, and their senseis' were no longer part of their teams. The entire Rookie Nine & Team Gai liked to train with each other as a group since they were mostly sent on missions with each other.

Two weeks after the incident, they guys were training again.

"Told you they wouldn't leave, they'll just ignore us until they forget and move on." Naruto said as he and Sasuke stopped sparing.

"I give them two weeks, before they forget." Neji said Lee nodding.

"I say 5 days" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm in. I say 3 weeks." Shikamaru said from where he was cloud watching with Chouji, who just nodded in agreement with Shikamaru.

"I say 2 weeks," Kiba said and Naruto laughed. "I'm with dog-breath. I say a week. There's no way Sakura and Ino could ignore their precious 'Sasuke-kun!' for much longer."

"I'll just ref the bet. What you guys betting, money?" Shino asked.

"How bout one of the 2 people in each losers group have to ask one of the girls on a date." Neji said.

"So either me or Naruto have to ask out one of the girl's if we lose?" Kiba choked.

"Hai. Uchiha, if you lose you have to ask out someone, sorry." Neji smirked.

"Not a problem, I never lose." Sasuke smirked back.


	4. Ch4: Who's going?

**A Kunoichi's Burden**

Ch 4: Who's going?

"Tsunade-sama you called us?" Tenten asked as she and the other girls walked into the Hokage's office.

They turned to see the guys in the corner of her office.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan! What are the girls doing here? They can't handle this A-ranked mission. You can't be seriously sending them out on their own mission? They'll die!" Naruto yelled stupidly. Tsunade glared at Naruto but didn't do anything.

A death aura that put the Uchiha death aura to shame came off of each of the girls, making the guys shuffle back farther into the corner, as far away from the girls as possible. They were cocky, not stupid.

"Kunoichi Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yakamana Ino, and Tenten…" Tsunade started, not looking at the girls. You could tell she was more stiff than normal. The guys raised their eyebrows at this. Not only was the Hokage looking very serious, but she had called them, kunoichi. She never gave titles out when addressing missions.

"No offence, shiatsu, but shouldn't we wait until we can more… private accommodations? Sakura interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry. They are waiting on a client that is late for another mission and must stay here." Tsunade muttered. The girls sighed, but tensed up instead of relaxing.

No one said anything and the Hokage finally picked up her head to look at the girls. Her eyes showed sorrow.

"Gomen girls but…"

"You guy's go, it's my turn." Tenten said cutting of the Hokage again.

"Tenten… are you sure? I could…" Ino started but Tenten shook her head.

"You and Sakura both just had a mission last week and Hinata the week before. I haven't in over a month. It's-my-turn." Tenten stated flatly, he voice having no emotion. The girls all nodded but didn't leave the room. They stayed for moral support.

"What do you mean? We haven't had a big mission in over a month!" Kiba yelled. Everyone ignored him.

Tenten turned to Hinata, a question in her eyes, Hinata nodded, "I'll go as backup."

Tenten turned back to Tsunade, "What bar & when?"

"Tsuki Bar in Iwa. You have to be there by tomorrow night."

"Who? How old? What type?"

Tsunade tossed Tenten a file. "Iyashii Hedoro (Greedy Slime. lol), age 28, anyone he considers cute."

"How far?"

"… As far as you need to get the info required." Tsunade said looking down at her desk again, almost in shame. Hinata and Ino gasped, but Sakura remained impassive. Now the guys were really confused.

Tenten gulped but her face remained impassive, "um… K or L".

"You were given the choice, but they would really prefer K."

"Alright. Rank and Pay?"

"High A-rank, 50,000 yen (little over $500) plus a 25,000 yen (little over $250) bonus if you finish it by tomorrow night or if you are forced to go to… level 4." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?! You're going to let the flower of our team go on an A-ranked mission with only Hinata as backup?! Not even Neji does that with ME as his backup!" Lee yelled. This time the guys nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Lee, shut-up. All of you shut up! The next one to make a comment is getting nothing but D-ranked mission for 2 months!" Tsunade yelled standing and slamming her hands on her desk. All the guys shut up and she sat back down.

"Hai, I'll leave immediately." Tenten said, ignoring her teammates. With that she turned on her heal and left, with the girls following silently behind. No one even looked at the boys & Tsunade ignored them & their questions until their clients got there & they finally left.

Later on the girls said their goodbyes at the Konoha gates. The guys had decided they should watch them, since no one was answering their questions.

"Good luck on your mission Tennie." Sakura said hugging her.

"Hina you better look out after her. The second she gives the signal, I want that bastard dead." Ino said as she gave them each a hug.

"You have no worries there Ino." Hinata said.

"We'll get the preparations done for when you return. Anko and Kurenai might even come if they don't get a last minute mission." Sakura said smiling.

"Arigato." Tenten said in a sad voice, you could tell she was trying to smile.

"Don't worry Tennie, it won't be as bad as your last one, I promise." Hinata said nudging Tenten.

"You know that you're aloud to fail a mission sometimes. I know your insane sensei & teammates think otherwise but this isn't a normal assassin mission. You push yourself too hard sometimes, even if you're older than us. You might become like Neji one of these days." Ino said.

"What Ino-pig is TRYING to say, is that you don't have to feel pressured to do this. No one will blame you if you don't complete this." Sakura said.

"You guys! I know already. You think this was my first kunoichi mission or something geez." Tenten said rolling her eyes laughing.

"Gomen Tennie-chan but we're just trying to remind you after you're last mission…" Hinata said.

"I know. We have to go now Hina. Bye Ino, Sakura." Tenten said and turned on her heel, but at the same time she threw 7 kunai at the boys hiding places. While the guys were shocked, but none of the girls seemed fazed. They didn't even bat an eye.

"You know it's rude to spy on people when they are saying their personal goodbyes." Ino said flipping her hair and turning to where her teammates were hiding.

"Especially when said people are your teammates that you offended not to long ago." Sakura growled and glared at her own teammates who were emerging from their hiding places.

"See ya idiots." Tenten murmured as she turned with Hinata to leave, "Sakura try not to kill them, I want to get my fair hits in when I get back!" She called over her shoulder as she & Hinata raced off out of the gates.

Sakura and Ino cracked their knuckles, "So, you boys have anything to say for you're selves?" Sakura said in a menacing way.

"Don't bother. You're no threat to…" but the great Uchiha was cut off by Sakura disappearing & reappearing in front of him, with her fist on fire. "FIRE FIST!" She called and punched him with a fraction of her strength and sent him flying into a building.

"Aw, Forehead, I wanted to smack Uchiha." Ino whined, "Why do you get to show off first?" She said as she eyed her own teammates.

Shikamaru & Chouji backed up. "Now Ino, calm down. We don't want to have to hurt you." Chouji said.

"Troublesome women, just stop before you start something. We just wanted to know what was going on."

Ino just smirked and clapped her hands together. When she separated them & turned her palms upward, two mini tornados were forming in her hands. "DOUBLE WIND CYCLONE!" she called as she threw the two tornados at her teammates. The tornados came at them at an incredible speed and multiplied in size. They hit dead on & sent them spinning (Think Rasengan but they went up instead of backwards) and flying into the air. They landed with a 'THUD' next to Sasuke.

"Girls, calm down! We just wanted to know what was going on! You've never been sent on a mission like this before and…" Kiba started but was cut off by Sakura shoving him back by Shino & the males of Team Gai.

"Are you stupid? Wait don't answer that. Did you not hear Tenten in Tsunade's office?! We are sent on these missions ALL THE TIME." Sakura yelled.

"Then why didn't you tell us?! Why have you NEVER said anything about these missions before huh?" Naruto yelled as he tried to help Sasuke & Shikamaru up.

"It's kunoichi business. You wouldn't understand you sexist bastards." Ino sneered, and then turned to face Tenten's team. "I feel sorry for you guys. Tenten called off me & Sakura so I won't do anything to you. But that means she's planning something big for you idiots. Hinata's probably got something up her sleeve too." She said sneering at Kiba, Akamaru, & Shino. "Not like you don't deserve it but still…" She laughed.

"Hn. What kind of assassin mission is this?" Neji asked.

"Wow. One of you finally used you're ears!" Sakura said in fake excitement.

"A kunoichi assassin. That's all you need to know. It's a private matter and we all agreed long ago that that's all we want you to know. Why do you even care? If she dies, then you'll get a stronger teammate right? You should be happy." Ino glared at him.

"Just because she is a delicate flower doesn't mean we don't care for her safety!" Lee yelled.

"Same with Hinata. We've been helping her progress. She just isn't on the same level as we are. None of you are." Shino said.

"Oh that's a laugh. The last time you help Hinata was before the Jounin Exams! Ino yelled.

"We've been helping her train this past year! All of us train together and are responsible for our own progress. Did you ever stop to consider that maybe we train before we come to train with you?! That THAT'S why we're so tired! You would think our 'brilliant' Jounin would be able to tell when someone has been training for 4 hours previously!" Sakura yelled.

The guys just stared at her dumb struck.

"I'm done with these idiots. We have to prepare for when they get back forehead. We can continue this afterwards when Tenten gets in her hits." Ino said. With that both of them left in the same way they had before at the training fields, leaving the guys with much to think about as they too went on their mission.


	5. Ch5: Missions and Stalkers

**A Kunoichi's Burden**

Ch5: Missions & Stalkers

"That mission was so easy!" Naruto complained as the guys all were walking back to Konoha. They had finished their week long mission in two days.

"Hey, shouldn't Tenten's mission have been done last night?" Chouji asked.

"Yea, I actually know the bar. It shouldn't be too far from here. So Tenten and Hinata are probably near by as well. Maybe we can find them or catch up to them if they are heading back home.

"That's assuming they completed the mission on time." Neji said doubtfully.

"Well if they did fail them we'll just have to cheer them up!" Naruto yelled and started to sprint ahead.

"Dope! You don't even know where the bar is." Sasuke said as he and the other guys caught up with Naruto.

"It's this way, follow me." Kiba said as he and Akamaru took the lead of the group.

After traveling for 5 minutes Akamaru barked. "Hey guys! Akamaru has Hinata's scent. They're a little a head of us, but we should be able to catch up." Kiba yelled.

"Byakugan." (Guess who) "They're 50 kilometers ahead. But something's wrong. They're not headed towards the village. They're walking towards what looks like a Daimyo's house."

"What the hell are they doing?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know but… Tenten is carrying something and… Hinata looks like she's been crying." Neji said. They all picked up the pace after that.

"Alright listen, here's the plan." Shikamaru said as they neared the girls. "The girls obviously don't want us to know what's going on, so we're just going to stay in the shadows and observe for now. Besides, they are probably still mad at us, so it would be best not to make a scene in front of everyone in this town."

A series of "Hai." and "Hn." was the response he got.

They got there just as the girls reached the house. Or rather the bushes in front of the house. They were hiding from the guards at the front gate. The guys quickly took refuge in some nearby trees to observe.

Hinata and Tenten used their ninja skills to easily get past the samurai guards undetected and made their way to the side of the house. The guys followed in the same manner.

They could see now that the item Tenten was carrying was actually a big basket. Neji used his Byakugan and was surprised to find the basket filled with (non-poisoned) sweets and pastries, flowers (mainly black roses), quite a large sum of money, some expensive looking cloth, a silk scarf, a lot of things that said 'Sorry for your loss', and some other things.

"It's a gift basket?" Neji said, but it sounded like he was asking. The guys looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't say anything at the risk of the girls hearing them.

The two kunoichi continued to make there way along the side of the house undetected until they came to what the guys could only assume to be the wife of the Daimyo's room. They knocked and quickly used some sort of transportation jutsu that left a swirl of water Lilly's where the two had once been.

The wife opened the door to see the Lily's finish swirling around and the basket on the doorstep to her room. After looking around and seeing no one, she picked up the basket and took it inside.

"Why would they be giving a gift basket to a Daimyo's wife?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Who cares? Neji, where'd they go?" Naruto whispered.

"Hn. They're about 10 kilometers from here. They're heading back to the village. Let's go, we have no reason to stay here."

They didn't leave quick enough. They still heard the wife sobbing loudly in her room as they jumped over the wall.

* * *

"Tenten…" Hinata whispered as she put a hand on the girls shoulder. The two were now walking back to the village after delivering their gift. Both looked tired and if you looked closely you could see bags forming under their eyes.

"I'm alright Hina-chan. Or at least I will be. Right now I just want to get home…" Tenten smiled a sad smile at her friend.

They continued to walk along the path in silence. Hinata's hand never left Tenten's shoulder.

"Hinata." Tenten said suddenly on alert.

"Hai, I sense them. I thought we had lost them at the Daimyo's house but they caught up fast. Byakugan!" Hinata whispered. Then she gasped. "They'll be here in less than 3 minutes at this pace. Do you want to run?"

"Sure, I'm not in the mood to kick their asses right now." Tenten said, in a depressed/sad voice. The two took off to the trees.

"Tenten, they're picking up their speed. Their going to catch us if we don't go faster." Hinata said, with her Byakugan still activated.

"I hate dramatic chase scenes…" Tenten muttered but picked up her pace. Hinata giggled and matched her new speed.

They continued to run with the guys following. "Tenten…" Hinata said after a while.

"I know Hinata, I can sense them. Neji has his Byakugan activated doesn't he? I can feel it." Tenten said.

"You can feel the Byakugan watching you?!" Hinata asked a little stunned.

"Yea, you get good at that when you train with the bastard for 5 years…" Tenten muttered.

Hinata giggled again but then became serious, "So what are we going to do? Konoha's still a day away, we can't run the entire day there…"

"Who says we can't?" Tenten giggled.

"Come on Ten-chan, we just pulled an all nighter without soldier pills. We have to face them eventually." Hinata said.

"Fine." Tenten muttered. They both stopped in a clearing and waited for the guys to catch up. It didn't take as long as they would have liked.

"Took you guys long enough to tell that it was us!" Naruto yelled as all the guys from their teams jumped into the clearing.

"It could be dangerous on a mission if you can't tell who you're friends of foes are in a battle." Shino said.

"What friends? I don't see any of MY comrades." Tenten sneered.

"Comrades are people who always have your back no matter what. Friends are people you can trust with anything and will always encourage you until the end. Last time I checked, it was enemies that will openly mock you and tell you to stop trying your best." Hinata said boldly with out stuttering.

"It's also important for comrades to know the limits of their other comrades as well." Sasuke said.

"We just spoke the truth and reminded you that you're not as strong as you seem to think." Neji said.

"It could be dangerous if you girls go off on a mission thinking you can do something that is above your skill level." Shikamaru said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Hey Hinata, do you have a pin? I think there guys need their big heads deflated of all that hot air. I'm not Sakura, but I'm pretty sure having such a big head only filled by a big ego is dangerous for ones health." Tenten snickered.

Hinata laughed, and some of the guys growled.

"Tenten, such unyouthful words…" Lee yelled, while crying.

"Can it, Lee!" Tenten growled.

"You guys are the ones who need the reality check, not us." Hinata said.

"Really? Then how did you're A ranked mission go?" Naruto asked. The girls instantly fell quiet.

Hinata turned to Tenten with sad eyes. "Ten-chan…" she said, Tenten just shook her head and lowered her gaze to the ground so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I knew it, you fail…" Neji started but was cut off by Tenten.

"The mission was a 100 percent success." She said bitterly, still not looking up.

"Really?! Then why do you both seem so sad?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned for the two.

"Because completing a Kunoichi mission is nothing to be happy about." Hinata said darkly. The guys clearly didn't understand and she just shook her head at them. Her eye's portrayed the message that Ino had said the other day, _"You have no idea. You will never understand."_

"Let's go Tenten. Sakura and Ino are waiting, and I think Anko will be there as well." Hinata said trying to cheer her friend up. Anko and Tenten had become very close the past year since Tenten turned 16.

Tenten finally looked up at her friend, revealing the pain and sadness in her eyes to they guys. "Yeah. Let's go home." She said softly, her eyes never left Hinata's face.

They guys were shocked. Usually Tenten was all smiles when she wasn't on a mission. And even on some missions she would still find reasons to smile.

"_What could have upset her this much?!"_ all the guys thought at once. Neji seemed the most disturbed out all of them. Maybe it was just because he could see every fleck of emotion in her with his eyes, or maybe it was something else…. But what ever it was Lee, who was next to him, could hear him repressing a growl and saw his hands clench into fists.

"We're going ahead. We would appreciate it if you didn't follow us so closely." Hinata said, actually shocking the guys by glaring at them. With that the two made the same sign they did the other say and Tenten once again disappeared into the vines and Hinata in a whirl of water.

"What the hell is with them?" Kiba asked.

"We forgot to ask about the basket." Lee said. "Do you think it was apart of their mission?"

"Hey guys? What's the difference between a Kunoichi mission and a ninja or shinobi mission?" Naruto asked confused. The guys all just stared at him.

"Did Naruto seriously just say something smart?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, then he got it the full meaning of what his rival had said, "Hey wait! TEME!"

"Enough you guys." Chouji said cutting in. "What do you think Shikamaru?" he asked his childhood friend. Shikamaru was kneeling in his 'thinking position'.

"I can't be sure of anything yet. All I can say is that the girls think we are underestimating them and all kunoichi for that matter, even though they are clearly not as strong as shinobi. For once Ino seems to be right. We don't know anything about kunoichi." Shikamaru stated.

"So what do we do? They obviously don't want to tell us about what a kunoichi does." Sasuke asked.

"It can't be that interesting if there are rarely any kunoichi in any of the hidden villages. Konoha has the highest percent of Kunoichi in all the 5 great nations and even our count in 1 kunoichi to every 3 shinobi." Shino said.

"Kiba, Shino. Kurenai is a Kunoichi right? Do you think you could ask her?" Shikamaru asked.

"We tried once a when Hinata went on her first Kunoichi mission. It was scary…" Kiba shuddered and Akamaru whined at the memory. Even Shino seemed a little off.

"We got no information from Kurenai-sensei." Shino said.

"I think we've waited long enough. We are obviously not going to figure anything out by standing here and I would actually like to get home sometime today." Neji said a little too harshly and with that he jumped into the trees. The others shrugged and followed.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Naruto whispered to Lee as they continued home.

"I'm not sure. But Neji's youth has been flickering ever since he saw how upset Tenten was." Lee answered quietly for once in his life.

"You don't think…?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face making him resemble a fox.

Lee's eyes sparkled, "Neji's youthful feelings have finally blossomed!" Lee said a little too loudly and Naruto started laughing. All the guys turned to the two, most with their eyebrows raised. But Neji was glaring his best 'I'm going to kill you, mangle & burn you body, then bring you back to life and kill you again' glare. Naruto stopped laughing and jumped away from Lee.

* * *

Lee screams could be heard even by Hinata and Tenten who were over a mile away.

"W-what was that?" Hinata asked looking back over her shoulder.

Tenten snickered, "I guess I won't have to punish Lee. Neji seems to already be doing that for me. Oh well, less work for me."

Hinata giggled, "He won't kill him right?"

"Hmmmmm…" Tenten seemed to think it over and Hinata stopped laughing a little scared. Sure they were mad at the guys, but that didn't mean they wanted them to seriously die!

"The last time I heard that scream, Lee was in the hospital for a month due to a 'training accident'." Tenten said using finger quotes when she said 'training accident'. "But no, I don't think Neji would kill him, kill him. We'll just send word to Lady Tsunade when we get back that Lee is going to need medical attention."

"Hai. We better hurry for Lee-sans sake then." Hinata snickered. And the girls picked up their pace.

* * *

**Alright! Wat do you think?**

**ok i need your guys's help! Tell me about the most wildest games/stories you do at sleepovers.**

**your best truth or dare questions, your favorite ghost stories, random games that you made up with your friends/family. What you did at your favorite sleep over. ANYTHING**

**REVIEW OR PM ME!!!**


End file.
